Farewell Party
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: The end has come for the Ayakashi of AGG to return their own world due to Zynga. But one Spirit Agent has a different idea on this event.


This fanfic is in memory of Mira, the beautiful mascot of the game Ayakashi: Ghost Guild. As well as to where awareness for what I call its sister game, Otogi: Spirit Agents to get it on the website. I do not own these games. They belong to Zynga and Mitama. I have forgotten the names of the ones I could not find on the web of my only team I used while playing the game, so I will call them by their objects.

* * *

Two years have been spent in this old house with the spirit of a mirror, named Mira and I. Mira was drying tears from her eyes as I walked towards her and hugged her as she pulled me closer "why do they have to make us go?" Mira asked staining your shirt with a fresh set of tears.

"I don't know Mira, but I know this, you as well as the others I will miss deeply. To me you guys are not my team or as objects with souls in them, but as family." I tell her as she smiles and I wipe her new tears. "Thank you Master."

"How about we have a small party to celebrate our partnership over these years?" I tell her as she goes to the kitchen to get snacks. I run my fingers over the tattoos on my body that the spirit of objects on them in ink, I have a sword on my left arm, a .45 revolver on my right hand, a dart on my left, and a cherry blossom tree enlarged on my back and Miras' mirror over my heart. "Come out guys" I say as the tattoos glow and float as orbs of light began to take forms.

"Greetings Master" my leader, spirit of the cherry blossom tree, said as she bowed to me and my starter, Kotetsu. "Hey Boss" said Perce, the revolver and Darts said in union. "Hey guys, so as you know this will be our last time to be together so…" Mira comes with a bag of chips and a bowl of dip. "This will be a farewell party, lets focus on the good and fun times we've shared over these two years." I tell them as the group hug me.

"Let's party!" Darts said as she made darts appear and threw them at the dart board hanging on one of the walls. Kotetus walked over to the table with snacks and drinks and began to play music to dance to. "May I have this dance Master?" She asked with a hand held out "yes you can my trusted sword" I told her as we start to do the waltz in the room, soon followed by Perce and Darts.

After the dance was over I made my way over to Mira with my hand held out and she took it smiling. Once we were on the dancefloor she muttered "… jealous…" "What was that Mira?" I asked as I twirled her around "I'm jealous of my sister in Northern Japan, Sola, who is with the Bureau of the Occult, they will be protected from the event that will unfold soon." She told me as she looked at the grandfather clock and saw the time as 2:55 am.

"It's almost time Master" Mira said as I grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and wiped a tear threatening to leave her red orbs. "Hey guys, as one last request as your friend and master… let's all get in a group photo" I told them as my voice broke and a wiped my tears I didn't know were falling Cherry gave me a camera.

"Thank you Cherry" I said as I placed the camera and tripod in front of the green couch as the group of spirits sat down. I joined them with Mira on my left, Darts on my right, Cherry sitting on the arm beside her, Perce sitting on the other arm beside Mira, and Kotetus standing behind me.

"I love you guys" I said as the camera flashed six times and out flew six identical pictures. "Don't… not yet… please Master" Mira said squeezing my arm and resting her head on my shoulder with Darts doing the same as it became a big group hug.

At 2:57 the group released me as I gave them a copy of the photo with tears staining them as the group and I cried until we heard the grandfather strike three. The girls beside Kotetus gave me a farewell kiss on the forehead as Mira kissed my cheek. The other two of the group shook my hand and pulled me into a hug until they began to glow a golden color like they were being summoned for the first time. Mira gave me a quick kiss on the lips as her lips moved to form the words "we love you too, our beloved Master."

As I tried to grab her and the others they began to fade away as I sobbed. I curled up on the floor clutching the picture and noticed the tattoos were now grayed out, but I didn't care. The crying drained my energy as I began to sleep an endless sleep, longing for the company of my friends and partners.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot of AGG. I want to know how to contact the people in charge of the website to add Otogi: Spirit Agents to the game category as well as Darwin's Game by Flipflops and Cerberus by Fukui Takumi. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think by reviewing.


End file.
